spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
United States Delta Force (Crysis)
The United States Delta Force 'is a separate branch of the US armed forces responsible for providing power projection from the sea, using the mobility of the U.S. Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. On November 10, 1775, Captain Robert Mullan, owner of Tun Tavern and first Marine recruiter, and several other supporters called for a resolution to raise two battalions of Marines at Tun Tavern in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Marines were first used in March 1776 to conduct an amphibious landing at New Providence Island in the Bahamas to seize British supplies for the colonists to use for the Revolutionary War. After its formation and the end of the Revolutionary War, the Marines then fought in the Battle of Tripoli and the Battle of Chapultapec, which then inspired the creation of the Marines' Hymm. By the 21st century, the Marines played a minor role in World War I and fought in several wars before it. It became historically well-known in the Second World War in the Pacific, notably for the flag raising on Iwo Jima and the victory against Imperial Japanese forces. The Marines were awarded many Medal of Honors for their services in World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. The Marine Corps was deployed in the Lingshan Islands alongside the U.S. Navy and U.S. Army Delta Force. They begin an all out offensive against the KPA, clearing the way for Nomad to the Mountain and assisting Psycho in his field operations, and finally assisting both in their defense against the Alien invasion. They are lead locally by Major Strickland, and overall by Admiral Morrison. The Marines first appear in the level "Assault", deploying via VTOL under Lieutenant Bradley. Their primary landing zone is under Korean artillery fire, forcing the Marines deploy in a defensive position on a ridge, assisting Nomad by eliminating Koreans who venture too close to their positions, as well as Korean LTVs that travel the road below (this can be an effective way to save ammo by luring Koreans unto the entrenched marines position.) After Nomad eliminates the AAA guns, the Marines deploy Armor led by Major Strickland. In "Onslaught", USMC tanks assault the KPA throughout the island, and Marine infantry deploy at the harbor and train station from VTOLs. The Marines return in [http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Crysis_2 ''Crysis 2] at the beginning of the game, with Alcatraz and his Force Recon squad being deployed from a submarine in the Hudson River. Though the submarine is destroyed and nearly all the Marines save for Alcatraz (and later it is revealed Chino) are killed, the Corps deploys in several other areas around New York City, unbriefed and unaware of the enemy they are facing. Several meet their end from C.E.L.L. troopers and the Ceph, but most make it to Grand Central Terminal at the center of the city, commanded by Colonel Barclay. While the civilians believe the Marines are there to take back the city, Barclay realizes this is an impossible task for his men, and sets about to evacuate the remaining civilians. Their equipment remains almost the same as in the first two games, high-tech and lethal, and in-game they perform much better against the Ceph than C.E.L.L. does. On average, a single Marine is more than capable of killing a single Ceph Grunt or Stalker, but when outnumbered they tend to fall easily. Their armor and appearance seem to have been set back slightly to a more present configuration rather than the new look in Crysis. In multiplayer, you can play as the Marines, equipped with a nanosuit that seems to have been designed specifically for the Marine Corps, as one like it is seen in Hargreave's office. '''Appearance Marines appear similar to real life Marines, wearing camouflage fatigues with a futuristic camouflage pattern with velcro shoulders, MOLLE capable body armor (also a cross in between the Modular Tactical Vest and an Improved Outer Tactical Vest), and, boots, knee guards, and some variants wear neck guards and shoulder pads, and most wear a helmet (which is a cross in between a CVC helmet, and a Delta Force Protec Special). Almost all Marines carry SCARs, but a few in the later levels carry Gauss Rifles and LAWs. Marines will typically beat Koreans squads in game, even against superior numbers (and they're always outnumbered). They have the same accuracy rating, but the SCARs they use are more accurate weapons, so they typically out-shoot the Koreans. They typically have much more health than the KPA, with 500 hitpoints to the Koreans' 180 (250 for special forces). They beat Alien troopers and scouts, but they will rollover when facing a hunter. Their effectiveness against Korean Nanosuits is rarely seen because there is only one place in the game where such an occurrence can happen: the mine entrance in "Awakening". The Marines are usually able to eliminate the Nanosuit Minigunners, assuming you don't kill them first. Their effectiveness against standard Nanosuits, with SMGs and sniper rifles, is not as good. However, such a fight can only occur in the Sandbox Editor. Marines are also seen operating LTVs, ASVs, in VTOLs, and Tanks. Units Raptor Team is a United States Army Delta Force unit that was sent to the Lingshan Islands to recover the team of scientists who were captured by the Korean People's Army. In the beginning of Crysis, Raptor Team is sent on a search and rescue mission to Lingshan Islands. Equipped with high-tech Nanosuit, they infiltrate and attempt to tread lightly. Once on the ground, Raptor team attempts to regroup but Aztec is caught up in trees, unable to get on his feet due to a bad landing. Nomad meets up with Jester once on the ground and is ordered to find and assist Aztec. However, upon discovery, Aztec is found to be killed, horribly mutilated by an unknown enemy (Aliens). Aztec and his suit are vaporized, making him the first member of Raptor Team to be KIA. Once the team regroups, Jester is taken by an alien scout, and after a short chase between the remaining three members of raptor team and the alien scout that stole jester, is found dead. Prophet vaporizes him as well. Nomad is eventually ordered by Prophet to destroy a communications jammer, while Psycho is sent on a different task. After Nomad deactivates the jammer, he rendezvous with Prophet. The two walk through a cave, and at the end of it, Prophet is grabbed away by an Alien Scout. Having destroyed the jammer, Major Strickland is temporarily appointed as Raptor Team's CO. Mj.Strickland orders Nomad to complete a series of objectives to prepare for an invasion of the island by U.S. forces. Once that is done, the U.S. forces land and proceed to take down the KPA. Nomad is ordered to assault the dig site suspected of having the archaeologist they've been looking for. In the caves, Nomad encounters KPA, armed with Miniguns and Nanosuits. Eventually, he finds the archaeologists, but as he thinks of a plan to rescue them, he is spotted and knocked out. Stripped of his weapons and suit energy, Nomad is confronted by General Kyong, the leader of the KPA forces on the island. Kyong and the archaeologists have a brief argument, until Kyong executes one of them, silencing the civilians. He then activates the alien technology, however, there was a power surge, which restored Nomad's suit energy, allowing the operative to fight Kyong. Nomad wins, and takes Helena, the last surviving archaeologist to the elevator. Helena makes it through but Nomad is buried by rubble. Nomad regains consciousness and is forced to go through the Alien Spaceship to find a way out. He goes through the alien ruin, encountering them without their vehicles for the first time. He engages them in zero-gee combat, scrounging ammo from piles of human objects trapped in stasis. Eventually, the Raptor Team member finds his way out. But the environment has changed, the island is engulfed in an artificial dome, freezing almost everything inside. As he makes his way down, Nomad finds Prophet, who combined his weapons with alien technology to make the MOAC. In a brief engagement with the Aliens (now in their machines again), Prophet's suit is breached, forcing the pair to stop by heat sources so Prophet doesn't die of hypothermia. Due to the fact that he can't hold his MOAC correctly anymore, the major hands it to Nomad, who uses it with great skill. Once the two nanosuit users made it down the mountain, they discovered surviving U.S. forces in need of evacuation. They hold off the aliens long enough to evacuate everyone. However, the VTOL Nomad was on got hit, wounding the pilot and forcing him to take the controls. Nomad eventually is able to steer the VTOL to the USS Constitution, where both Prophet and Psycho are onboard. However, while Nomad is getting his suit calibrated, Prophet takes the MOAC and returns to the island, disobeying orders from Admiral Morrison. When the USS Constitution is attacked and sunk, both Nomad and Psycho along with Helena Rosenthal escaping on a VTOL. On the very last cutscene, they get a weak radio transmission from Prophet, and the story line officially ends. In Crysis Warhead, from Psycho's point of view, Psycho is first seen helping Alpha Company in moving deeper into the island. He is ambushed by General Lee, and his VTOL crashes. Making his way to his primary target, Psycho first sees the container, which emits an EMP blast, temporarily knocking Psycho out. He then proceeds and clears the target resort. His friend and the supposed to be member of Raptor Team, replaced by Nomad, Sean O'Neil, crashes his airplane in the island. Psycho, disobeying Emerson's orders, finds and guides O'Neill to a VTOL search and rescue team. Piloting the VTOL, O'Neill provides air support for Psycho, who is in the submarine base attempting to reach the submarine. Emerson finally gets O'Neill to return to base, while Psycho continues. After the freeze happens, Psycho escapes the submarine and chases General Lee, who has the container in tow with a hovercraft. Psycho loses General Lee, but regroups with Eagle Team, another Nanosuit team on the island. Together, they make their way near the edge of the dome, while defending against aliens and defeating a Hunter. After leaving Eagle Team, Psycho makes his way through a frozen US battleship, fighting KPA Nanosuit troopers throughout the decks. After making his way out, he regroups with Eagle Team near a mine, but is separated from Eagle Team. Psycho makes his way through the mine, engaging both Nanosuit KPA and normal KPA who managed to shelter from the freeze, and aliens themselves trapped inside. There are also US forces, but all are killed before Psycho can meet them. Making his way to a train depot, Psycho finds the container on a train and jumps aboard. When the train exits the sphere, aliens and KPA attack, and Psycho is forced to defend himself from them. Although successful in defending the container, Psycho eventually loses the container when General Lee lures him away with a hostage. Psycho then makes his way to the airfield, isolates and defends the container and escapes on O'Neill's VTOL. Amidst the fighting, General Lee is able to get on the VTOL and holds O'Neill at gunpoint, and shoots, but is blocked by a cloaked Psycho. O'Neill regains control of the VTOL, while Psycho wins a hand-to-hand fight with General Lee. O'Neill then presumably gets the VTOL to the USS Constitution, where Psycho meets Nomad onboard. Eagle Team is a US Army Delta Force Unit, who also use the Nanosuit. Eagle Team is a United States Army Delta Force team that was sent to Lingshan Islands to recover the team of scientists who were captured by the Korean People's Army. They joined up with Psycho after he lost pursuit of Colonel Lee during a hovercraft chase. One of their members, Bear, was MIA at the time Psycho arrived. They split up when Eagle Team went to track down Hawk Team, and Psycho went to find Colonel Lee. Soon enough they were reunited, trying to escape into the caverns below the island. Psycho made it alone whilst Eagle Team were trapped outside due to a cave in at the entrance. Emerson later says they are heading back to the USS Constitution. Hawk Team is a US Army Delta Force unit, who also use the Nanosuit. Hawk Team is a United States Army Delta Force unit that was sent to Lingshan Islands to recover the team of scientists who were captured by the Korean People's Army. Eventually Hawk Team went MIA and Eagle Team was tasked with finding them. Eagle Team later informed Pyscho over the radio that Hawk Team had been found and that they were all KIA. Vehicles Tanks are armored vehicles capable of withstanding large amounts of damage as well as dealing great amounts in return. The tanks featured in Crysis are large, heavy-armored attack vehicles. US tanks have a silvery-green wooden camouflage pattern while KPA tanks have a tan wooden pattern and are easily recognizable by the large gun barrel protruding from the turret. The tank has an advanced armor that can withstand around 2 to 5 direct hits of a tank cannon, depending on which type and the location that it is hit, 1 to 2 well-placed Gauss Cannon shot, again, depending on which type of tank. A TAC Cannon shell can destroy several tanks in a single shot. The tank moves at a speed of around 30 mph, but can reach near 40 mph if Nitro is used. The tank is fairly bigger than present real-life tanks, suggesting its weight to be at least 70-75 metric tons. Tanks have a single, large-caliber cannon fired from the turret as well as a coaxial machine gun attached below that can fire high-powered rounds up to one mile. Certain tanks have been upgraded with Gauss Cannons, causing more damage. Some also have a smaller pintle-mounted Gauss Rifle. Another variation is upgraded with a TAC cannon to cause miniature nuclear explosions. Other tanks are upgraded with Alien technology and have a Singularity cannon. Tanks are used both defensively and offensively and can easily defeat infantry and most vehicles. In singleplayer, tanks are scarce and are used primarily in Onslaught as US forces push against KPA defenses. There is only a single instance of a Gauss tank, which is a US tank in Onslaught that serves as Major Strickland's command vehicle. Due to the tank's long range and high power, the developers apparently decided it was too much of an advantage for the player, so it only fires at pre-programmed spots, rather than at enemy tanks. The Gauss Tank is a M5A2 tank equipped with the Gauss Cannon. In appearance it doesn't differ much from the normal M5A2 Tank, with the exception of the fact that it has the Gauss Cannon instead of the normal Tank Cannon. The Gauss Tank is equipped with the massive Gauss Cannon, one of the most powerful weapons in game. The Cannon as well has a MG alongside the barrel which is controlled by the driver. It also has a MG turret on top, or a Gauss Rifle Turret in the multiplayer mode. VTOLs are the primary air transport and combat vehicle used by the US Marine Corps throughout Crysis, Crysis Warhead, and Crysis 2. VTOL stands for Vertical Take-Off and Landing. VTOLs are easily distinguishable from helicopters due to their lack of rotors and their larger size. They utilize movable thrusters that are aligned vertically for take-off and landing, and align horizontally for forward movement. VTOLs are equipped with a minigun turret on the front of the craft under the cockpit that is fired by the gunner, while the pilot may fire a forward machinegun and launch missiles. This is most aesily seen in Crysis 2, when a VTOL strafes a Pinger at the Times Square evac site. In the singleplayer mode, VTOLs are used by the US forces to primarily transport troops, though in Ascension, the player pilots a VTOL while fighting Alien Scouts. VTOLs can only carry six missiles at a time (12 in Ascension), making them less useful for anti-armor and more useful for transport and anti-personnel uses. VTOLs also tend to be easier to pilot than helicopters. Armored personnel carriers are heavily armored transport and combat vehicles. Certain APCs are amphibious. APCs resemble tanks except they are shorter in length and have a higher profile - more box like. The turret of the APC is also smaller with a missile launcher on the side. The primary armament is a rapid-fire autocannon that can tear through lightly armored vehicles and troops with ease. The secondary armament is an anti-tank missile launcher, which is highly effective against all heavily armored vehicles. APCs in real-life are designed for troop transport in addition to combat. This is also true in Crysis, though there is a higher emphasis on combat. APCs are highly destructive and the primary weapon will annihilate unprepared enemies. VTOLs and WZ-19 Attack Helicopters can be quickly destroyed by this weapon. Tanks and other APCs should be the only enemies that require the missile launcher to destroy. Some APCs are amphibious, though not all, so make sure you know before trying to enter water. In water they can only travel at around 9 mph. Up to 17 if using the booster. When not in water they travel at 35 mph and 40 when using the booster. Armored Security Vehicle '''is designed to support infantry, and has heavy armor to resist small arms fire. It only appears in Warhead. The ASV is a small armored military car that falls somewhere between APC and LTV. It is the most common vehicle after the LTV, appearing in all levels except Below the Thunder. Its role is to support infantry by giving cover and using its heavy weapon to eliminate enemy units, as well as serve as armored recon. It has seats for a driver, gunner and a passenger, making it relatively unsuitable for transportation purposes. An ASV is armed with either AHMG-138 or 20mm machinegun. The AHMG is a more powerful version of the Hurricane minigun with much higher damage output, while the 20mm machinegun is a devastating anti-vehicle weapon, capable of shredding other ASVs, Trucks, LTVs, or even APCs with sustained fire. '''HMLTV-998 Bulldogs, usually referred to as Bulldogs or LTVs, are the primary ground-based vehicle used by both the KPA and US forces during Crysis and Crysis Warhead. LTVs largely resemble Humvees with mounted turrets. KPA LTVs have tan camouflage while US LTVs have green camouflage. Some LTVs have a tarp covering the back passengers while others do not. The gunner fires a mounted Shi Ten machine gun. The machine gun is fairly accurate if fired in short bursts; single shots also work as well. Firing full auto is inadvisable for dealing with long range targets due to the rather quick overheat time and the extremely long cooldown period. While the vehicle is in motion, it is highly inaccurate. Anti-aircraft artillery are the primary ground-based anti-air defense used by KPA and US forces. AAAs appear similar to tanks in that they are armored and have treads and a turret, but instead of a long main gun, they have four small autocannons and a rotating radar dish. The primary armaments are the four rapid-fire autocannons that deliver decent damage to any airborne enemy. However, these cannons are relatively ineffective at dispatching ground troops and vehicles because of the weapon's pitch limit. AAAs are also equipped with surface-to-air missiles, which cause greater damage than the primary guns. During singleplayer, the KPA use AAAs to halt and disrupt the usage of US air strikes and troop transport. The AAAs are also used by the player to combat Alien Scouts later in the game. In general, AAAs should be used only to dispatch enemy air units, as it is often difficult to hit ground targets. Hovercrafts are vehicles that can travel on land and water. Hovercrafts do not resemble any other vehicle in the game and so are easy to spot. They have no wheels and no motor. Instead, they have large thrusters on the back and a black rubber-like bottom. The only weapon a hovercraft has is a machine gun controlled by the driver. In Crysis Warhead, the hovercraft in singleplayer is unarmed, and looks more different. Hovercrafts are only featured in singleplayer in Crysis Warhead. In multiplayer, they are available for both the US and KPA in Power Struggle maps. Hovercrafts glide easily over both water and land. They quickly build up speed to almost 60 mph and nearly 70 with the booster. They are moderately armored, but lack decent firepower and are not meant for combat. Rather, they should be used for rapid amphibious transportation and ferry. Patrol boats are, as their name suggests, commonly used as patrols. Patrol boats are rather large metal boats with a single machine gun in front. The only weapon on the patrol boat is a single machine gun. These vehicles are not featured in singleplayer, as KPA sea patrols are mostly Small boats. Though patrol boats are the largest and most formidable of seafaring vehicles, they are not particularly powerful when compared to many air and land vehicles. They build up to around 40 knots very slowly, though the booster can push them up to 60 knots. The carrying capacity of six people does not make it particularly useful for transport. Despite their relatively weak armor, they should be primarily used for sea combat as other sea crafts will be even more vulnerable. Small boats are smaller than Patrol boats but are also commonly used as patrols. Small boats are similar in shape to Civilian Speedboats, but are slightly longer. In singleplayer, they are dark green when used by both the KPA and the US forces. In multiplayer, they are light blue when used by the KPA. Small boats have a machine gun in front, but no other armaments and the passengers cannot shoot. In singleplayer, the KPA commonly uses small boats to patrol the shoreline. They will also use them to drop off troops to reinforce areas under attack by the player. With their carrying capacity of 9, small boats are good for transporting troops. The machine gun can harass enemies, but is not suitable for combat. Aircraft Carriers are the largest naval units used by human military forces. They are designed to carry and deploy aircraft, and may serve as flagships. Modern carriers are sometimes dubbed "supercarriers" to differentiate them from their older and smaller cousins.' '''Aircraft carriers are large vessels with a flat deck that serves as an airstrip for launching and receiving aircraft. Aircraft carriers are well-armed in the interests of their own self-defense, although they rely on surrounding destroyer escorts and their aircraft for larger offensive and defensive operations (with the sole exception being the Russian "Heavy Aircraft-Carrying Cruiser" (TAVKR) ''Admiral Kuznetsov). Aircraft carriers have a large crew (thousands) and carry numerous fighters along with their weapons, ammunition, and fuel. The Gerald R. Ford class carrier is around 333 meters long, 41 meters tall and carries over 75 aircraft units. It is likely that the carriers in Crysis have similar attributes. The C-18A Skylord is a US military transport plane in the year 2020. It is based around the principal design of the C-17 Globemaster III. It is capable of carrying over 170,000 pounds (about 77,000 kilograms) of cargo including tanks, troops, and supplies. The plane is only seen once on the level Contact, where it carries Raptor Team to the Lingshan Islands for the initial search-and-rescue mission. A crashed C-18A is featured in All the Fury. Multiple US weapons can be found inside the crashed plane, including the prototype PAX. Psycho investigates the downed aircraft and retrieves the PAX to combat the aliens when the airfield comes under attack. Destroyers are armed naval vessels primarily intended to counter other surface vessels and submarines. In Crysis they are used extensively by United States Navy. The destroyers seen in Crysis appear to be based on the Arleigh Burke class destroyer. Destroyers are typically well armed, and are optimised to destroy other naval vessels with a combination of naval guns and torpedoes. These vessels are often used in a defensive role in escorting the larger Aircraft Carriers, creating a formation of six destroyers around the carrier. Destroyers are employed by the USN to secure the waters around the island and protect the aircraft carriers. All of them are presumed to be sunk by aliens as they likely posed a more immediate threat than the aircraft carrier. Fighter Jets are the main vehicles used by the United States Navy and North Korean Air Force and cannot be used by the player. Jets have one seat for the pilot only, except for training or ground-attack craft, that feature either a co-pilot or a weapons officer. Jets are armed with a single cannon (Gatling-type in case of American; ComBlock used a variety of systems, with Su-27 mounting a compact, single-barreled, burst-firing cannon - an airborne Grendel)and several missiles and bombs. They can also carry nuclear warheads in extreme circumstances. Fighter jets are capable of reaching supersonic speeds and are very difficult to hit with un-guided weapons. The fighter jets used by the US Navy resemble the modern-day F-35 Lightning II, a Joint Strike Fighter that is currently in developement. The F-35 has advanced radar and avionics, and the F-35B variant is capable of vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) similar to the Harrier. However, the name Spectre is used for the AC-130 gunship. The fighter jets used by the North Korean Air Force resemble the modern-day Sukhoi Su-27 Flanker, primarily an air-superiority fighter, capable of various combat roles in newer versions. The Su-27 is agile and heavily armed, and features sophisticated avionics and almost legendary aerodynamic capabilities. However, the baseline Flanker is outdated even today, but progressive improvements keep her in business. Fighter jets are used by the U.S. Navy and the North Korean Air Force operations ranging from surgical strikes to attaining air superiority. They are often seen in more intense combat zones, or travelling overhead in less intense situations. The TAC Tank is a M5A2 or T-108 Tank modified with the TAC Cannon. It plays the main role in Multiplayer games, as the main base destroyer. The overall appearance of the Tank is that of the normal US (M5A2) or KPA (T-108) Tanks. With the sole exception of having the TAC Cannon instead of the normal Tank Cannon. The TAC Tank is equipped with the most powerful weapon ingame, the TAC Cannon. It also has a Machine Gun on the Cannon, and an MG turret on the Cannon Turret. Technology Nanosuits or Nano-Muscle Suits, are powerful and extremely versatile combat armor originally proposed in the intention of enabling humans to operate in previously hostile environments which would otherwise be substantially lethal. This is permitted through the suit's ability to adapt and absorb energy in a myriad of forms ranging from heat, solar, radiation, static, kinetic, and even carbon. In addition, the suit's CryFibril (Artificial muscle fibers) can be programmed for a variety of purposes (Such as hardening to absorb more damage, muscle augmentation, or invisibility), leading to drastically enhanced combat and physical performance, allowing the operator to execute super-human feats. These suits are the pinnacle, and the most technologically advanced piece of equipment within human hands as of the year 2020; capable of rivaling even alien technology. The foremost function of Nanosuits are their ability to dedicate their energy supply to a specific function which ultimately augments and greatly enhances certain properties of the wearer. The Nanosuit can switch between one of four modes (Arranged in a "radial" manner), all of which are balanced by how quickly they deplete the suit's power reserve. Armor Armor mode diverts the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat and radiation, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the Nanosuit is in a constant regenerative-state, Armor mode enables quicker regenerative proficiency, both revitalizing and restoring the users overall physiological system. Note that Armor mode will not increase the rate of energy regeneration, so users wishing to save energy for other modes may not want to use Armor mode as a stray bullet will momentarily cease energy regeneration. In Armor mode, the energy supply of the Nanosuit only depletes in the process of resisting against incoming fire or the effects of other hazards to biological life that face the player. When not under any external threat, the energy reserves of the suit will eventually regenerate to 100%. Armor mode is commonly used in the absence of the need to use any other mode, as the protection it provides can be the difference between life and death when faced with unexpected threats. Strength ' In strength mode, the nano-suit tightens and injects a cocktail of narcotics that is readily absorbed into the blood stream through the wearers skin. This produces steroid like effects that provide superhuman strength as long as this mode is currently active. The suit glows bright red, and your melee attacks like punches, grabs, throwing, and tackling increase in damage. The player is also able to high jump to traverse difficult terrain. '''Speed ' In Speed mode the wearer is able to inhale oxygen in larger quantities, and an injection of Nano-bots enter their bloodstream. The Nano-Bots hyper-accelerate the blood flow throughout the body, stimulating heightened reflexes in their fast-twitch muscles in order to increase both their dexterity and agility. The power of the suit's "hydro-thrusters" is also increased while in Speed mode, and thus the user will still move at an increased rate even while underwater or in zero-gravity environments. The 'sprint' function of Speed mode allows the entire energy reserve of the Nanosuit to be diverted into a short but extremely fast movement, in other words allowing the user to make quicker motion and perform dashes of speed incredibly faster than the human brain or Alien sensors could ever process (this explains the delayed reaction of North Korean soldiers and all alien infantry units). Jumping as the last reserves of energy drain will increase the effectiveness of the sprint allowing for a Nanosuit user to move close to any enemy or move away from danger in less time. The increased dexterity of Speed mode also allows the user to prepare heavy weapons and (depending on the firearm) reload at an increased speed. Since the user can perform melee attacks faster when in Speed mode, the damage rendered from melee attacks in a given time period ultimately increases. However, Strength mode is advised for single, powerful melee attacks. When in Speed mode, only the Sprint function and melee attacks deplete the energy reserves of the Nanosuit. As long as the user is not sprinting, suit energy reserves will ultimately reach 100%. It is advisable to use Speed mode and its associated Sprint function when attempting long jumps or when ascending steep slopes that are impossible to scale with Strength mode. Strength mode is more appropriate for high jumps. The user can also switch to Strength mode while sprinting and immediately jump for an even longer distance, since there is a very short period of time in which two modes can be combined. 'Cloak ' When activated, the Nanosuit alters its outer surface through the use of a crystalline generation, capable of refracting incoming spectrums like Visible Light, Microwave (radar), and Radio to render itself completely invisible to the naked eye and most surveillance equipment. The mode requires massive capacitors to power itself so time is of the essence when in use because it immediately deactivates after brief use. The ability is shortened by activities like walking upright, sprinting, or jumping. Crouching or laying prone greatly increases the length of time until it needs to recharge. Attacking an enemy via melee or by firing a gun will automatically turn it off so plan your attacks accordingly. The player is enveloped in a dark blue silhouette, making the wearer partially invisible. The system can be compromised by the use of a gun mounted flashlight, making excessive noise by running or jumping, or just by making your presence completely obvious. Interestingly, the suit's cloak renders the weapon the user is weilding invisible as well, though how exactly it does this is completely unknown. 'Non-Modal Functions ' The Nanosuit incorporates its own radio equipment, allowing for hands-free voice and/or video communications. The visor of the Nanosuit is capable of heightening received light, acting as night-vision goggles. Unfortunately, this is one of the only parts of the Nanosuit that is not very high-tech, and the goggles can still be blinded by bright light, and even automatic gunfire can white out the visor. The power allocation for night-vision is rather small, being able to produce increased light for less than a minute. However, a minute where the enemy is blind and you are not is always a good one, especially in a Nanosuit. The Nanosuit features an onboard supercomputer which allows it to remotely hack most military devices. Its transceiver can also be programmed to interfere with Alien communications. The Nanosuit incorporates an internal oxygen supply for underwater diving. The Nanosuit can recycle air for one minute before its energy starts to drain. If energy reaches zero, the user will start to take damage. It automatically recharges when the user re-enters normal atmosphere. The Nanosuit also incorporates connectivity to a military network, allowing the suit to display critical information on its HUD. This information includes a topographic GPS map of the area, complete with objective pinpoints and descriptions and radar integration that identifies allied and known enemy units. Computers can interface with the Nanosuit in order to access this network. Also, information about the Nanosuit, such as the suit's and user's vital signs, can be accessed from the network. The Nanosuit is capable of recording audiovisual and environmental data, allowing the user to document whatever circumstances they encounter. It will also maintain body temperature if it detects critically suboptimal temperatures in the surrounding environment, and can keep the user alive even at -200° C. The Nanosuit also has a special Binoculars function integrated into the visor, allowing the operator of the suit to "tag" enemy units, ammo and vehicles for future reference. This information can also be relayed onto allied units. The binocular's most important quality though is that it makes the user able to hear the lightest of sounds from far away giving the operator an unprecedented advantage in combat. The Nanosuit also incorporates an array of "hydro-thrusters" that allow increased speed during Speed mode sprinting, as well as high maneuverability when submerged. This functionality also permits the Nanosuit to move in a zero gravity environment by utilizing atmospheric gasses as reaction mass. However, the "hydro-thrusters" will cease to function in an airless environment such as vacuum space. The Nanosuit has a special defrosting function. If the suit does somehow get frozen, the user of the suit can initiate the defrosting device and the suit of armor will be fully capable of movement again. To prevent Nanosuit technology from entering enemy hands should the user die, the Nanosuit is designed to disintegrate or "vaporize" on the command of a remote control, usually in the possession of commanding officers such as Prophet. The disintegration of the suit also results in the disintegration of the corpse inside, theoretically providing a way to kill the soldier for whatever reason. However, depending on the suit's design, disintegration may not be possible with a living body inside. 'Transceiver Device ' The suit's Trasceiver can be used to broadcast a signal to remotely overload the Alien units. This procedure was proposed after Helena Rosenthal discovered a signal pattern used by the Aliens to prevent overload on recharge. The device uses the opposite polarity of the pattern to disrupt the signal and hinders the Alien's anti-overload buffer. The Transceiver allows a person to send the signal through a wireless connection via the Nanosuit. It is first seen and used in Reckoning, when Helena uses the signal to take out 4 Troopers inside the USS Constitution's Reactor Chamber. Later it is used to deactivate the shields on the attacking Hunter, which allows Nomad to destroy it. Finally, it is used to deactivate the Warrior's shield so Nomad can use the TAC Gun against it. The '''Nanosuit 2 is the second iteration of Crynet Systems' Nanosuit, replacing the older Nanosuit 1 (though only on a very limited scale) and was introduced 4 years after the creation of the first Nanosuit, and due to advances in technology is thus much more advanced than the Nanosuit 1 ever was. Alcatraz and Prophet are currently the only known wearers of the Nanosuit 2. With the introduction of the Nanosuit 2, it the most technologically advanced piece of equipment in human hands. The first Nanosuit, while considered practically perfect, still had its flaws and was already being threatened by the North Korean's iteration of the suit. The Nanosuit 2 addressed the flaws of the earlier model, while also supporting a myriad of new features and hardware. First, the original suit's energy efficiency required significant improvement, and the new gold-cobalt oxide lattice increases fuel cell capacity of the Nanosuit 2 by 20%, which allows the wearer to stay in cloak mode longer and withstand more damage, while also giving the suit a 32% increase in strength and speed, allowing dramatically increased physical performance while consuming less energy than the N1. Also, thanks to the N2's improved CryFibril artificial muscle, the new suit is able to generate up to 450 N of force and up to 10,000 G of contractile acceleration. The suit can absorb energy in a myriad of forms including radiation, static, kinetic, and even carbon released by rotting corpses. The N2 also weighs half that of the N1, thus increasing the speed and agility of the wearer even further. The Ionic Electroactive Polymer (IEP) Liquid Armor (a fast-twitch reflex co-polymer incorporating colloidal doped ceramics and a copper nanolattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix) gives the wearer unparalleled protection against radiation and physical impact. It also drastically increases motor reflexes (giving users on average a 0.008 millisecond reaction time), and features a dynamic Faraday anti-EMP mesh. The suit also improves upon data collection technology. The N1 was only capable of a visual camera feed and the memory of the wearer itself. To solve this, the N2 uses its own [http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Semiautonomous_Enhanced_Combat_Ops:_Neuro-integration_Delivery_AI Semiautonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuro-integration and Delivery AI]' (SECOND)' which is powered by a parasitic blood-glucose infusion and an electrolytic microstack. The non-sentient chip runs at 1.5 BIPS and instantly integrates remote telemetry and first-person input from up to 6,000 distinct channels (ranging from full spectrum EM to acoustic, barometric, and pheromonal) presenting clear, concise tactical summaries via an interface integrated directly in the visual cortex. It can also take over the operator's purely autonomic and regulatory functions in the event of somatic damage. One of the N2's most innovative features, however, is it's ability to not only monitor the physical and neurological state of the soldier, but to actually optimize them. SECOND continuously regulates dopamine, lactic acid, and corticosteroid levels, anticipates and counteracts debilitating stress and fatigue reactions. The suit also actively augments and maintains the wearer's adrenaline, GABA, and tricyclic levels. It should be noted however that prolonged exposure to agonistic neuroinhibitors can result in long-term damage to metabolic systems. Category:Allied Faction